Learning To Love Again
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. I Hate You!

Hey everyone! It's Miyaka here to give you guys something new I thought of, when I was really, really bored, it just came to my mind. I hope you like it, it's called, "Learning To Love Again" and you shall see why, hehe. ;D This is ItaSaku, or SaiSaku, I don't know, because I'm a dork. You guys can vote on which couple you want, okay? Good XP News! I'm only allowed 4 hours to be on the computer now, it sucks, I know, my parents say they feel like they're losing me to the computer and stuffs. Well, here's the age-inator! (LOLZ XD)

_**Age-inator**_

Sakura(Cherry-chan): 17

Sasuke(Teme-chan XD): 17

Itachi(Weasle-chan): 21

Deidara(Sexii XD): 23

Sasori(AngelFace XD):25

Naruto(Ramen-kun): 17

Hinata(Butter-chanXD): 17

Shikamaru(Lazy-kunXD): 17

Ino(Ms.PiggyXDD): 17

Chouji: 17

Temari: 19

Kankuro: 18

Kiba(Doggy-kun): 17

Shino(Buggy-chan): 17

Sai(This is the first time I ever wrote for him, I'm so happy! XD): 18

Neji(Mr.or Mrs.Destiny XDD): 18

Tenten: 18

Rock Lee: 18

Konan(Blue-chan!!XP): 25

Pein(Nosy-chan XDDD): 26

Hidan: Unknown

Kakuzu: Unknown

Tobi(Hyper-kun XD): Unknown

I think that's all of the peoples I'm going to put, because, I don't know :P Well, here we go, R&R Please, Arigato, ja ne:D  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Learning To Love Again**_

_**Chapter One: I Hate You!**_

Sakura ran away as fast as she could, tears running down her face, not caring who saw, she just wanted to run away. She just couldn't believe it, she gave him her heart, and he tore it apart. (Isn't that from a song? Oh, yeah, it's from the song, "Angels" by "Within Temptation" haha XD) Sakura ran through Naruto, and he immeadiatley ran after her.

"Sakura-chan! Stop running!" He yelled after her, she didn't want to stop running though, she just wanted to run, run away from himAfter about an hour of running, Naruto caught up to her, she was exhausted, she couldn't run no more, so she passed out.

Naruto picked her up, and he ran her back to Tsunade's office, to see if she would be okay. As Naruto ran her to Tsunade's office, people in the village started to whisper, wondering why he was carying their cherry blossom.

"Tsunade-baachan! It's Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled running into her office, only to see her talking to Shizune. Tsunade's attention turned to Naruto of whom was carying her apprentice, Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO MY APPRENTICE, NARUTO!?!?!?!" She fumed, she did not appreciate the sight of her apprentice, who was practically like her own daughter, passed out, and in Naruto's arms.

"She passed out, after running away from me, for about an hour, she was crying, and, and," He couldn't even finnish his sentence before his arms filled with tears. Tsunade signaled him to bring him to her.

"Shizune, get me a cold rag." Tsunade ordered. "Hai, Tsunade-hime." Shizune said, and ran to get a cold rag. "Naruto, calm down. Now, tell me, what happend?" Naruto tried to calm down, after awhile, he was able to speak.

"I was walking around the village, and I saw Sakura-chan crying, and she was running, so I ran after her, I don't know why she was crying, but I have a feeling the teme had something to do with this, he always makes her cry." He said, starting to get angry at the fact, that Sakura could be crying because of what Sasuke did to her.

"Well, we'll know soon enough, she's waking up." Naruto's attention went down to Sakura, whose eyes were beginning to open up. "Lady Tsunade, here's the rag." Shizune said, coming through the door.

"Shishou? Na-Naruto?" She asked, groggily. Tsunade smiled. "Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" Sakura turned her head, saying she didn't want to talk. "Sakura-chan!! Did teme do anything?" Sakura's eyes started to water, and made everyone know that it was Sasuke who had done this.

"It's okay, everyone. I'm fine." She said, smiling through her tears. Tsunade sighed, she was going to have to make Sakura tell. "Sakura. What did Uchiha say or do to you?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura got up. "Nothing, nothing at all. I need to go, I'm supposed to be talking to Sai right now." She tried to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Naruto. Naruto looked Sakura right in the eyes.

"Sakura. What did he do?" He asked, leaving off the 'chan' on her name, which meant he was serious. Sakura tried to move Naruto out of her way, but to no avail. "Naruto! I need to go, this isn't important." She said, still trying to get him out of the way.

"This is important, Sakura-chan! What did the teme do!?!" He asked her, again. Sakura stopped trying to get past him. "He used me." She said, quietly. Everyone wondered what she had meant.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Shizune asked, confused. Sakura looked her right in the eyes. "He used me for his damn clan!" She yelled, with tears coming down her face.

Everyone knew excatly what he had done. "He used me, so his damn clan would live on! He used me, and threw me out like garbage!" She cried against Naruto's chest. Naruto put his arms around Sakura, and he rubbed her back, and he started to think how he was going to kill Sasuke, in which, he came up with some very colorful ways.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I'll kill him as soon as you want me to." Naruto said, trying to make her feel better. Tsunade knew that Naruto wanted to kill Sasuke as soon as possible, since Sakura was like his little sister, even though she was a little older than him.

"It's okay, Naruto. I should have known, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have been so weak and let him in again, I'm such a foolish girl." She said, trying to stop crying. Naruto sighed, he really, really wanted to kill Sasuke right now, he was supposed to be visiting his little fiance heiress, but now, he has to help a crying Sakura because of him, oh how he hates Sasuke.

"Naruto, go to Hina-chan. She must be wondering where you're at, tell her I'm sorry I kept you here too, bye." Sakura said, as she began to stop crying. Naruto smiled at Sakura.

Naruto let go of Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! I'll talk to you later, bye!" He said, walking out of the door. Sakura immeadiately turned to Tsunade. Tsunade looked at her with her 'I need to talk to you' eyes.

"Shishou," Tsunade cut her off before she could say anything. "Honey, I'm so sorry that he did that. I promise I'll kill that Uchiha for you, but before that, I need to check if you're, you know," Sakura nodded her head, knowing what she meant.

Shizune watched as Tsunade put her hand over Sakura's stomach to see if there was any new chakra forming in her. Sakura coudn't help but to cry, she didn't want to be pregnant with Sasuke's child, she didn't want him to have anything from her.

"Sakura honey, don't cry. It's all going to be okay. Just wait a couple more minutes, and we'll know, okay?" Sakura nodded her head and waited for the results. After about a five more minutes, Tsunade helped Sakura up, and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, honey. I'm so sorry, but you're pregnant with Sasuke's child." Sakura's world came crashing down as she heard those words, she was indeed pregnant with Sasuke's child.

Sakura stood there with shock, sadness, regret, written all over her face. Sakura had an immeadiate break down. She cried as hard as she could, she held onto her self, she kept telling herself it was a dream.

"Honey, it's okay. You don't have to tell anyone, and we can get rid of it, if you want." "No!" Tsunade looked at Sakura, she was tear stained, and she looked horrible.

"What, Sakura?" She asked. "I don't want to abandon my child, because his father is a bastard. I will take care of my child, but no one will know, they will never know." Sakura said, wiping her tears off her face.

"Honey, are you sure?" Tsunade asked. Shizune looked at Sakura. "Yes, I'm sure. I can ask Sai if he would help me, since he always wanted to be a dad." Sakura giggled. Tsunade looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Sai likes children?" Shizune asked. "Of course! He loves them. He'll help me, if no one else would. And people won't think Sasuke is the father if Sai is around, they'll think Sai is." Sakura said.

"That's a total shocker, but do you think he'll agree to it?" Shizune asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Of course, he is like my best friend, even though he loves to annoy me, and all." Sakura said, with a giggle.

"Okay, Sakura. But you will need to tell Sasuke that it is his child, no matter how much you hate him, he has to know." Tsunade said to Sakura. Sakura looked at her. "What!? Why? He doesn't even deserve my child, Sai does, he's the father, and he'll be a better father than Sasuke ever will!"

"Sakura, I know how you feel, but you have to tell him, no matter how much you hate him, it's still his child." Tsunade said, trying to calm her down. "Tsunade-shishou! Why, why does he have to know? Why can't I just live in peace without him?"

"Because, if you hadn't slept with him, this would have never happend!" Sakura shut up. "Honey, I'm sorry, I," Sakura cut her off before she could say any more. "You're right, Shishou. This is all my fault, and I have to deal with the consequences. I just don't want my child to grow up with a father who is an ass hole, you know?"

Tsunade smiled at this, she knew Sakura would listen to her, one way or another. "Yes, Sakura. I know, do you want to tell him, or would you like me to tell him? Please let me, I would love to have some fun." Tsunade said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sakura giggled. "If you want, Shishou. I need to talk to Sai anyways, he's probably going to be mad that I didn't come on time though." Sakura sighed. Tsunade smiled again.

"I'm gonna go now, Shishou. I can't wait till I talk to Sai, he and I are probably going to have a very, very, long talk, something he doesn't really like, oh well, that's too bad for him! Hehe, bye Shishou, Nii-san!" Sakura said, before walking out of Tsunade's office.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at eachother, they knew exactly what they were going to do next. "Shizune, get Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade ordered. "Hai, Lady Tsunade." She said and bowed her head as she walked out of the room.

As Shizune left the office, she was thinking about what Tsunade would say to the young Uchiha, she hoped he would get the beating of his life. Shizune shook those thoughts from her head, she shouldn't think that, no matter how much Sasuke deserved it.

Shizune ran to Sasuke's house as fast as she could. Once she knocked on the door she waited about a couple minutes until Sasuke opened the door. "Yes, Shizune-san?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Shizune wanted to glare at him, but held it back. "Lady Hokage would like to speak with you, immeadiately." Shizune said, Sasuke sighed and walked out of his house and started to walk to the Hokage tower with Shizune.

"Shizune-san, what is the reason for the Hokage wanting to speak with me?" Sasuke asked. "I can not inform you of that, you will have to wait until you speak with her yourself." Shizune said.

"Hn." He said, he didn't like not knowing things, it made him fell inferior. As Sasuke and Shizune reached the Hokage tower, they both saw Tsunade waiting for the them to come.

"Uchiha. I would like to talk to you, actually, Shizune would like to as well." Sasuke looked at the two. "What is this about, Hokage-sama?" He asked. Tsunade signalled for him to sit down.

"Uchiha. Shizune and I summoned you here to give you a congrats, the Uchiha clan has been revived, by our lovely little cherry blossom." Tsunade said, with a fake, very fake smile.

"Sakura's pregnant? I didn't think it would happen this fast," Shizune cut him off. "Yes you did! You did this to her on purpose! You want to ruin her life, you always have!" Shizune yelled at him.

Sasuke looked at Shizune, shocked. "She agreed to this, so she is ruining her own life, not me. If that is all, I have to find Sakura, I need to talk to her." Sasuke said, about to walk out of the room, but was stopped by ANBU.

"Uchiha-san. You are to stay here until the Hokage is finnished talking to you." The ANBU said. Sasuke glared at Tsunade, of whom had a smirk on her face, she planned him being trapped in her office all along.

"Uchiha, remain seated please. We are not done talking. Sakura has told us that she will keep the child, but no one is to know that is your child," "It is my child! She can't do that!" He yelled.

"Uchiha, silence. Sakura can do this, because I said she could. She is the mother, and she will keep the child, you will not have custody, because of your history with Orochimaru, and your betrayl. You are not fit to be a parent, Sakura is, more than you, and is getting help from someone who will be the father of her child, even though it will not be by blood."

Sasuke glared at Tsunade his hardest, but she just shook it off. "Uchiha, you are not to tell anyone the child is yours, and you are to stay away from Sakura, except for missions, is that clear?"

"Crystal." He said with a growl. Tsunade dismissed him. Sasuke was angry, no he was furious, he wasn't even allowed to even see his own child, his own flesh. He was going to talk to Sakura alright, he is going to argue with her that he should see his child.

xXx

Sakura walked around the village to look for Sai, he left their meeting spot, meaning he gave up waiting. Sakura then saw Sasuke looking for her. She immeadiately hid her chakra and ran away.

Sakura was hoping he hadn't noitced her, she didn't want to talk to him. She looked back to see if he was there, he wasn't, she looked in front of her, and there stood Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?!" She said, in shock. Sasuke glared at her. "Sakura. I talked to the Hokage, and she said, you didn't want me to know my child, is that so?" Sakura didn't say anything.

"Sakura, you will speak to me, now!" He barked at her. Sakura turned on the ball of her foot, and started to run in the opposite direction. Sasuke started to run after her. "Sakura! Stop running! Talk to me like instead of running like a coward!" He yelled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked in a deathly tone. Sasuke caught up to Sakura and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. "Sakura! I will see my son, as soon as he's born. You can't stop me." He said to her.

"What if it's a girl Would you give a damn?" She spat in his face. "No, beacuse it will be a boy, the Uchiha clan is not a girly clan, it only holds the strongest, and the strongest are the men. Sakura, I promise, I will see my son as soon as you give birth, I will teach my son all of the Uchiha traits and traditions whether you like it or not."

"You sexist pig!!" Sakura slapped him. Sasuke looked at her. "Did you just slap me, Sakura?" Sakura glared at him. "You damn straight I did, you sexist, ignorant, arrogant, bastard!" Sakura yelled at him.

Sakura gave her a disgusted look and threw her on the ground. "You will show me respect, Sakura. I will be your husband, and you will be my wife, and the Uchiha clan will never end." He said, as he got on his knees and picked Sakura's chin up, and tried giving her a kiss, but Sakura bit him before he could.

"I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke." He spat out at him. She rose up, and ran away. Sasuke stood there with a smirk on his face, thinking of the things he would do to her next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's Chapter one of my new story "Learning To Love Again" I hope you guys liked it, I'll probably update this one really fast, because I really liked writing this one, and I hopefully will update all my other stories soon too, I promise you, I will not abandon them! Lolz XD Well, I'll talk to you guys laterz, ja ne:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
